Memories
by MeetTheREALSoMaKidWriter
Summary: Based from Episode 14, the scene where Maka shows Soul her photo album. A little fluffy. Soul x Maka.


**Maka's Photo Album and Spirit's Present**

Summary: Pretty much a fic based on Episode 14. Get ready for some SoMa fluff!

Rated T, just because.

Made this especially for #soma week on Tumblr. (Day 1: Memories)

Dedicated to all my Tumblr followers who are also SoMa fans. ^^

Note: Some of the lines here are taken from the Soul Eater Episode 14 Sub.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, obviously.

* * *

Maka flipped through the pages, smiling as each picture created an old memory in the corners of her mind. She sighed, nostalgic, and flipped the page again.

Soul, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, busy studying the instructions at the back of a cardboard box. He wanted to make homemade pumpkin pie from scratch, but he wasn't good at cooking, obviously. He growled in annoyance as he realized that he was waiting for nothing.

The weapon took the package from inside the box and placed it in the microwave. He closed its door and set the timer. He walked over to the other end of the kitchen to take a small teacup, a teaspoon and a small fork.

He heard the whistle of the kettle and slowly moved his way towards it, holding the teacup in one hand.

* * *

As Soul was preparing tea, Maka giggled upon seeing a familiar face cuddling a little baby version of herself.

_Little Maka's ticklish, isn't she?_

Maka wiped her eyes; a few tears had fallen. She sighed and pulled herself together. It was nice flipping through pieces of long forgotten memories, even though some had left her missing her mother. And her father, somehow.

Or at least, she missed his past self.

* * *

As she turned the page, Soul, in the kitchen, had finished pouring the tea and prepared the tray. He even placed two packets of sugar and creamer on the side. Two plates were placed on opposite sides of the tray and he put the teacup on one. He took the pie from the microwave, sliced a piece and placed it on the other plate.

Soul sighed and wiped off sweat from his brow. "Well, I hope Maka appreciates all the hard work I did to set up this snack for her."

He blushed for a moment then slapped his forehead.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked himself as he grunted and fixed his blue apron. "Man, I hope she doesn't make fun of me wearing this stupid thing. It's so uncool.."

He picked up the tray and headed to the living room.

* * *

In the living room, Maka smiled at a photo that was taken when she was just a year old.

_All right, Spirit, Maka, stand there! … Yeah, like that! … Move to your left, dear._

She blinked twice, trying to recall the event. Soon enough, Soul approached his meister with a tray of confections. Tea and pumpkin pie.

He set the tray on the coffee table right in front of Maka. The sound of the tray made a small clinking noise, but the meister wasn't bothered at all. She sat quietly on the red sofa, smiling and finally remembering the memory fully.

_Maka, smile! Look here! … Spirit, stop trying to look too cocky._

_I'm not!_

_Okay, haha. … Maka, smile, look at the camera, sweetie!_

_Click!_

_That's beautiful, honey! Another one! One, two…_

_Click!_

_Even better! … Oh, wait… Maka's eyes are closed in this shot._

_But that's better than the first one._

_Oh, yeah. … Maka's a beautiful little girl, right? Isn't that right, Maka?_

_Mama! Mama!_

She fought back tears of joy. How could she have almost forgotten that day? Instead, she breathed out and stared at the picture once more. As she did, she almost didn't hear her weapon's voice call out to her.

"You're gonna wear yourself out. You're still studying, even after the test?" he questioned, looking at her and mistaking the photo album for a workbook.

She turned her head, blinked once and smiled at him. "No, no." She paused and looked back at the book. "My room was messy after all the studying, and while I was cleaning it, I found an old photo album."

Interested, Soul stepped nearer Maka and leaned in closer to see the pictures. There were a lot of scattered pictures of a year old Maka, but Soul first saw the picture where Maka and Spirit were posing in front of an ocean and a distant island. It seemed to look like Hawaii, but he wasn't sure. Maka smiled at it; the memory still fresh in her mind.

_Maka, smile!_

"Is this you and your perverted old man?" he noticed, as if it were obvious enough, although he wasn't sure since Spirit looks a lot younger. "You guys sure are young!"

Maka nodded. "Yeah. Papa was eighteen when I was born."

Soul's eyes widened. _That young, huh_, he he doesn't want to go further into that conversation, thinking it's a little too personal.

Maka continued, "He would read me picture books all the time." She flipped the page and it showed a different photo of her and her father. Spirit was wearing his hair back in a ponytail and holding a book in front of Maka with one hand. A baby Maka looked at her father in a sort of daze.

Soul could tell that Maka and her father had a really great bond back then. He rested his arm on the armrest, smiled and said, "So you like books so much because of your dad, then?"

Maka's smile widened, taking in what her partner said. Her eyes darted over to the tray that was placed on the coffee table. She set the photo album down on her lap for a moment and picked up the teacup with her right hand. She lifted the plate beneath the cup as she sniffed in the sweet aroma.

She closed her eyes. "Maybe so."

Soul grinned and stood up. "Shall I get the rest of the pumpkin pie?"

Maka blinked. "Pumpkin pie?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You made it?" she asked, astonished.

"You didn't think I could?" he snorted.

She smiled and stood up. She saw the piece of pie on the table. "You didn't go and buy a box of homemade pie, did you?" she said as she took the fork and sliced a tiny portion of the pie.

Soul backed off into the kitchen to avoid any contact with a hardbound book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She frowned and took a bite. Her eyes widened, then suddenly, she coughed. Concerned, Soul went back and patted her on the back.

"Sorry," he managed to say. He leaned in closer and saw that Maka's face turned a little green.

"What the hell is this, Soul?" she coughed. "Did you add something else to this?"

He shook his head. "Honestly, I just threw the whole thing in and waited until it was baked."

She covered her mouth and breathed. "Okay. Okay."

She crouched down a little and held on to Soul's shoulder for support. He led her to the kitchen, thinking she would later throw up. Surprisingly, Maka didn't, but she still held on to the sink in case she ever would.

"Soul," she breathed in. "Let me cook another batch."

"What for?" he scratched the back of his head.

"Blair's coming back home from Chupa Cabra's soon," she stood up straight and took an apron. A pink one identical to Soul's blue one. " She'd love to have some good homemade pumpkin pie, right?"

"If it was made by you, she'd like it," he pouted and hung his head.

Maka couldn't help but smile lightly. "The box you bought might have been expired, so I'll just make a new one from scratch."

Soul's ears perked up. "From scratch?"

She nodded. "It'll be a piece of cake," she giggled a little at her own attempt to humor her weapon partner.

"Piece of _pie_, you mean," he smirked.

She grinned and took some flour. "Do you want to help out?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stay here and watch," he sat down on a chair in front of the dining table. "I might do something wrong again." He held up his hands.

"You'll be missing out," she taunted, and started cooking.

Soul just yawned and smirked. "Whatever."

* * *

After a little while, she took off her apron and looked back at Soul. He sat there on the chair, sleeping. Maka couldn't help but smile. She took out the freshly baked pumpkin pie out of the oven and took a whiff.

_Perfect_, she thought. She wrapped foil around it and let it stay on the kitchen counter for a while. She looked back at Soul and sighed.

Before she could stop, she found herself slicing a piece. She got a separate plate and placed the pie on top of it. After doing so, she placed it in front of Soul's sleeping form.

She ruffled his hair a little before taking off her apron and placing it on a hook on a wall. Maka walked back to the living room and flipped some more pages to refresh some good old memories.

* * *

By the time she was doing this, Blair had been at their front door for a while. She opened the door a few seconds after using her magic to change what she had accidentally bought for herself.

"I'm home!" she yelled cheerfully, trying to hide her guilt on using Spirit's money to buy lingerie for herself.

As she yelled, Soul woke up with a start in the kitchen. Luckily, he didn't draw attention from Maka or Blair. So he simply stretched as Maka said to Blair, "Welcome back. I made some pumpkin pie, so let's eat it later." Maka placed the photo album lightly on the coffee table.

Soul's eyes widened upon hearing that. He looked at the slice of pie set on the table before him. _Maka's cooking, huh_, he thought. He smiled and took a bite out of it using a fork.

His face lit up a little.

"How did she make such a perfect pumpkin pie?!"

* * *

At the same time, Blair hopped near Maka at sound of the news. "All right!"

Maka smiled a little, but soon looked confused when Blair held out a package.

"Maka, Spirit got you a present!" Blair bubbly said, closing the space between Maka and the small purple bag.

Maka looked a little puzzled, but took the bag anyway.

"He said it's for doing so good on the test," Blair explained, letting go of the bag as Soul walked into the room, a bit unsure as to what's going on. But he did hear something about Spirit and present.

Maka's face stayed blank as she reached inside to find out what her father had given her. "What is it?" she asked herself as she pulled out a suspicious looking leather…

"Ta-da!" Blair had to say when the present came in full view.

Soul's face paled. _What is…_

Maka's face was paler. _This is some joke, right? _she thought as she looked straight at the most horrible thing she's ever seen her father give her.

Blair's face fell into disgust as well, not expecting this kind of reaction from the two.

"What the hell is he thinking, giving his daughter sexy underwear?" she finally managed to say, still in disgust. She didn't want to hold it any longer. So she just dropped it and it fell effortlessly on top of her photo album.

Blair, trying to lighten their moods a little, picked up a little card and said, "Here, Maka. There's a card with it, too."

Soul mentally slapped himself. _Please tell me this is just a lame prank._

Maka gulped. "What's it say?"

She took it from Blair's hands and read it. While she was doing so, Blair and Soul tried awkwardly to escape from Maka's furious aura. If Spirit ever said something suggestive in that card, she would throw something in anger towards the two or even vent out her anger towards them, and none of them would want that.

The card read,

_Congratulations! You must have studied really hard. I got you this so that maybe you have a little fun. From Papa._

Maka's eyes narrowed. _Have fun how…?_

Meanwhile, Soul and Blair quietly walked away. The meister had ripped her father's card in anger.

She grit her teeth and said, "Is he _trying _to make his daughter have sex?!"

Soul looked back at that comment; he didn't know why, but he did. But soon enough, he was met by Maka's eyes that seemed to glare at him irately.

He trembled a bit and ran across to his room and locked it.

* * *

_Man, what a horrible day…_

Then he sniffed something in the air. Somehow he smelled… Maka's perfume. He tried to find the source, but as he failed, he ruffled his hair in annoyance. As he did so, he smelled it again.

_Wait.. why's Maka's scent on my hair?_

He shrugged the thought off and took off the apron.

"This is so uncool."

* * *

Finally finished!

I'm totally exhausted. But I'm still gonna work on more fics for #soma week. -sigh-

'Till next time!


End file.
